High School Tragedies, Old and New
by Tairoru-Chan
Summary: Shikon Academy. A very prestigious school only allowed to exceptional students. The best of the best. A school full of competition, gut wrenching, and pushing teachers and students alike. All this and the normal drama and stress of high school? Pick your
1. New is so out

**High School Tragedies, Old And New**

_Summary:_

Shikon Academy. A very prestigious school only allowed to exceptional students. The best of the best. A school full of competition, gut wrenching, and pushing teachers and students alike. All this and the normal drama and stress of high school? Pick your friends wisely. It could cost you your life.

_Author's Note:_

I know, I know, another high school fanfic. But please, bear with me. I love a really good high school InuYasha fic. I decided to try it out for myself! I also would like a beta. If you're interested say it in your review, please.

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own InuYasha and Co. Shit, this sucks.

**High School Tragedies, Old and New**

**Chapter One: New is so out**

Kagome groaned as she was violently pulled from blissful sleep, rolling over to face the alarm clock she slammed her fist down on the snooze button and yanked the covers over her head in an attempt to block out the now-blinding sunlight streaming in from her window. Finally giving up after about ten minutes of futile tossing, Kagome sat upright and carelessly tossed the bedcover to the side of her bed. Mentally cursing herself for forgetting to shut her blinds, she - with great effort - dragged herself out of bed and tredged her way to the shower.

Feeling the hot water run in trails down her sleepy body did wonders for her mood.

Stepping out of the shower and already missing its warmth, Kagome dressed herself for school. Slipping on her maroon pleated skirt, along with her white polo style shirt, and yanking up her white knee high socks; Kagome examined herself in the mirror. She had never had to wear a uniform to school before, she realized.

_But I guess since I'm going to Shikon Academy, it would make sense that I would have to._

After a long look, Kagome decided the uniform wasn't so bad. I mean, maroon wasn't her best color, but it was better than green, like the freshman right?

_It would almost be easier if I was a freshman. That way, no one would really already hav_e _a group of friends. I could fit in almost anywhere without any problem. But no, of course I transfer when I'm a sophmore. Just my luck.._

Thrusting her thick raven her into a messy ponytail, Kagome hurried downstairs to eat.

"Morning darling, are you excited for school?" Her mother, Megumi, asked.

"No," Kagome answered bitterly, "I'd rather be at Tokyo High, with my friends."

Megumi sighed, "Sweetheart, we've been through this. I'm sorry we had to move to Osaka, but what other choice did we have?"

Kagome shoved a poptart into her mouth and trudged back up the stairs as a response.

As much as she hated it, her mother was right. Of course she missed her friends back in Tokyo, but they couldn't stay there. She knew that she should be happy that her mother had finally grown the courage to leave, but Kagome wasn't so sure she was ready to start over yet. She knew this was an amazing opportunity, and not only because she had gotten into Shikon Academy, the most prestigious school in Japan, but she would get a clean slate. A whole school full of kids who knew nothing of her past, she could reinvent herself. It wasn't like she wasn't excited for that, but Kagome just didn't know who exactly she wanted to be.

Sighing, Kagome stepped into the bathroom and began brushing her teeth with one thought in mind.

_Screw it. Balls to the wall, Kagome. Just balls to the wall._

-------------

Kagome stepped out of the school's office just as first bell rang.

_Great my first day and I'm already late._

It definately didn't help that the receptionist took her sweet time with Kagome's schedule. Chatting on the phone with who seemed to be the woman's boyfriend, Kagome had to practically tear the phone from the young fire demon's hands in order to get her attention. Reading her schedule, Kagome groaned when she realized her first class was all the way in the other building. Third floor, too.

Go figure.

Shikon Academy was set up in three buildings. Two of the three buildings had three floors, and the third builing was the gym, having only two stories. The gym was known as the Goppert Building while the other two were Donnelly and the Music And Arts Building (M&A for short). The entire campus took up an entire block, and a big one at that. While at one side there was Donnelly and across from there on the other side of the block, was the M&A building. There was a paved path linking the two buildings together, known as the quad. Breaking off from the center of the quad was a third pathway, leading to goppert, which was inbetween the two buildings, forming a sort of three-sided square. Behind Goppert was the soccer and softball/baseball field, with the football field across the street.

Treking across the quad, mumbling and cursing her luck, Kagome dropped her schoolbag. Quickly picking it up, she snuck a glance at her cell phone for the time, cursing again she raced to World History.

Finally reaching the classroom, she burst into the room, and all chatter ceased.

"Miss Higurashi, I presume?"

Kagome nodded as the teacher marked her name on the attendance list. Grabbing a textbook, Kagome was suddenly aware of all the sets of eyes watching her. Quickly scrambling to her seat, Kagome couldn't help but hear the whispers.

"..must be the new girl.."

"..pretty good, to get in without being here freshman year.."

"..not bad-looking.."

"..wonder how good of a miko she really is.."

And they went on and on, these people couldn't stop talking about her! Kagome knew it was extremely rare at Shikon Academy for a transfer student to come, especially anytime after freshman year. But still, was all the staring necessary?

----------

The rest of Kagome's morning classes were pretty much the same. Well, the staring and whispering proved to be a constant. As Kagome stepped into the gym, she took a seat on the bleachers by herself, while everyone stared. Kagome was used to it by now, she just hoped it didn't last all year. Sighing as the teacher left the gym to get their clothes, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw a boy stand up and begin to walk toward her. Was he really coming to talk to her? The only other communication she'd had with any part of the student body that day was when a sorceress had magically etched the words, 'new is so out' onto her latin book, the rest had all been stares and whispers. Kagome examined the boy as he made his way to where she was sitting. He was tall, probably six feet, with midnight black hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had three gold earrings in his left ear, and one in his right, he had dark eyes, so dark they almost looked purple.He had on a maroon uniform, though Kagome wouldn't need to see that to know he was a sophmore, seeing as P.E. was an same-grade class, meaning she was with all sophmores. He was a monk as well, she could tell from his aura, a faint purplish color, when she looked.

Kagome crossed her legs when he reached her.

"Hello, I'm Miroku Houshi." He greeted

"I'm Kagome."

"So, you're the new girl, right?" Miroku asked, taking a seat.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Figured that out on your own, did you?"

Miroku's eyes lit up, "I see we have ourselves a fiesty one, don't we?"

Kagome snorted, "Guess so."

"So, Kagome," Miroku scooted closer, "I have one question to ask you if I may."

Kagome nodded, then sorely regretted her decision as a mischievious glint appeared in Miroku's eye.

Taking her hands in his Miroku - to Kagome's astonishment - got down on one knee, "Fair Kagome, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Completely taken back, Kagome felt her mouth drop open in shock and made no move to correct it. Honestly, she wasn't sure she could if she tried - I mean, what the hell? Who asks that, just .. like that? Staring at this Miroku character, Kagome failed to notice the latest addition to their group.

"Houshi.." A female voice warned.

Kagome's shock only grew at Miroku's paling face, "Yes, love?" Was that a _quiver_ in Miroku's voice?

"What are you doing?" Well, to Miroku's defense, she _did_ have an intmidating voice.

"Definately not asking the Miss Kagome to bear my children - for you are the only one who shall recieve that honor, love."

"Houshi, I swear!"

As the argument continued, Kagome snapped out of her stupor and looked at the woman who unintentionally came to her rescue. She was tall - taller than Kagome but shorter than Miroku - and looked very lean, but Kagome could tell she was built. She had long brown hair, about down to the small of back, it was straight and currently tied in a ribbon about at the middle of her back - so there was only about six inches of hair in a sort of make shift ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes - presently flashing with annoyance - and wore only pink eyeshadow and mascara. She had long, muscular legs that the school skirt only showed off. She was a freaking bombshell.

Suddenly, the argument stopped. Kagome looked up to find both Miroku and the girl staring at her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kagome asked.

"I said, are you okay? I know he can be a pervert, but he didn't touch you did he?" The girl asked.

"Touch me? No." Kagome answered in confusion, it was then that she noted the bright red hand print on the left side of Miroku's face. The girl slapped him? When? Did he actually grope her?

Relief flooded the girl's face, "Oh, good. By the way, I'm Sango."

Kagome smiled, "Kagome."

Sango quickly shooed Miroku away, and Kagome watched as he pouted at Sango, but eventually made his way back to his friends. Sango plopped down in the spot that was previously occupied by Miroku, and began to make idle chat with Kagome. Kagome felt like grinning, finally someone was talking to her and not whispering about her, what a relief! Kagome and Sango talked until the teacher returned. The class hushed down and waited as the teacher called their names one by one to come and collect their uniforms.

"Higurashi, Kagome."

Hearing her name called, Kagome got up and retrieved the uniform in her size. The uniforms were simple really, just maroon shorts with the words 'Shikon Academy' printed in the bottom right corner of the right leg and a blank white box to write your name. The shirt was white with 'Shikon Academy' also printed big and in the center of the shirt, and a maroon outlining of a box to write your name there, too. Walking back to her seat by Sango she was surprised to hear Sango ask her to be her locker partner.

"Um, sure." Kagome smiled, maybe she and Sango could be friends?

"Great," Sango folded up her own uniform and handed a sharpie to Kagome, "I am so sick of uniforms its ridiculous. I've had them since grade school."

"I never had a uniform before."

"Really? You're lucky. Where'd you go to highschool last year, anyway?"

"Tokyo High."

Sango looked shocked, "Really? Wow, I thought you probably went to some other martial arts school, but you just went to a normal highschool?"

Kagome nodded, "Yep, just a normal highschool."

All the students jumped as the bell rang, gathering her bookbag and stuffing her gym uniform in there as well, she was utterly delighted to hear Sango's next request.

"Come on, sit with me at lunch."

Kagome nodded and began walking up the stairs with Sango, when suddenly Sango had to run back to the bleachers to retrieve her pencil bag she left there. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Kagome caught the gaze of Miroku - who winked as she rolled her eyes - and her eyes traveled on to clash with piercing amber eyes. The breath left her lungs at the intensity in those golden orbs. Kagome found that she couldn't look away, and neither could he, apparently. Her eyes followed his all the way up the stairs and around the corner and Kagome caught herself leaning so she could keep his gaze a moment or two longer.

"Ready?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze at the sound of Sango's voice, "Yeah."

----------

Dropping her books in her locker, Kagome set out to meet Sango in front of the cafeteria. Spotting her, Sango waved her over and lead her to a nearby table, almost completely full. The only person Kagome recognized was Miroku. Plopping down next to him, with Sango on her other side, Kagome was already aware of all the eyes on her.

"Why hello, fair Kagome. Will you be joining us for lunch this afternoon?" Miroku asked.

"Houshi.." Sango warned.

Kagome nodded at Miroku as Sango began introducing everyone at the table, "Kagome, you already know Miroku and me, but across from you with the red hair is Ayame, next to her in the green is Shippo, her younger brother - yes, he's a freshman and Ayame's family adopted him and that's why Ayame's a wolf demon and Shippo's a fox demon - on the other side of Ayame is Kouga and next to him is Rin and next to me is Kikyo and the two at the other end of the table are Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's cousins. We're only missing InuYasha..where is he, anyway?"

"Detention. He was caught locking some freshman in the chem closet with all the chemicals or something." Kouga answered.

Sango snorted, "Figures. Anyway, Kagome that's everyone and everyone this is Kagome."

Other than the somewhat choatic introductions, lunch - along with the rest of the day - was relatively uneventful. While people still stared and whispered, it was easier now that she had some of the classes with her new..accquintances? Friends? She didn't really know what to call them, but at least it was better actually having some peope to sit with at lunch.

**END.**

------------

you like? i hope so, cause i certainly do.

newcomers hope you enjoyed it, oldtimers same to you!

reviews always welcome.

ja ne,

tairou!


	2. When Strangers Meet

**High School Tragedies, Old And New**

_Summary:_

Shikon Academy. A very prestigious school only allowed to exceptional students. The best of the best. A school full of competition, gut wrenching, and pushing teachers and students alike. All this and the normal drama and stress of high school? Pick your friends wisely. It could cost you your life.

_Author's Note:_

I know, I know, another high school fanfic. But please, bear with me. I love a really good high school InuYasha fic. I decided to try it out for myself! I also would like a beta. If you're interested say it in your review, please.

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own InuYasha and Co. Shit, this sucks.

**High School Tragedies, Old and New**

**Chapter Two: When Strangers Meet**

Kagome yawned as she pressed her forehead against the cool metal of her locker. She had long ago decided that seven forty was a beastly hour to begin school. Closing her eyes, Kagome meant to only rest for a moment before heading to latin with Ayame. Just a moment and she'd be ready.. Kagome must have dozed off a bit because suddenly she was snapped back into reality as she heard the clearing of a throat next to her and immediately jumped away from the lockers as if the metal had burned her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A male voice drifted to her ears.

Kagome shook her head, "No..no, its fine. Can I help you?"

The man cocked his head, "Nope, not really. You were just sleeping on my locker."

Kagome blushed as the boy turned to his locker. "Oh, sorry about that."

"I'm Jiro."

Kagome yawned, "Kagome."

Jiro smiled, "You're new."

Too tired for a retort, Kagome nodded. Jiro smiled again and turned to retrieve his books. Kagome followed his example, as she was opening her locker - which was next to Jiro's - she snuck a peek at Jiro. He was a demon, though she wasn't sure what kind. He was tall, taller than Miroku - six two maybe? He had midnight black shaggy hair with electric green tips, natural or dyed Kagome couldn't tell. His eyes matched the green in his hair which gave quite a shock to the system, and the dust of freckles over his nose gave him a boyish look. He wore a maroon uniform, marking him a sophmore, just like her. Catching herself staring, Kagome quickly finished packing her books for the morning and shut her locker, heard the lock click, and began to walk away.

"Wait a sec, Kagome." Jiro called.

Turning around, Kagome waited.

"Where are you headed?"

"Latin and then geometery."

Jiro's eyes lit up, "Great! We have geometery together. I guess I'll see you there."

Kagome nodded, "See you later."

-------------

Walking into her latin classroom, Kagome scanned the room for Ayame.

"Kagome, over here!" Turning towards Ayame's call, Kagome made her way to where the wolf demon was sitting. Dropping her backpack under the desk next to Ayame, Kagome plopped unceremonisously into the desk and groaned. Ayame laughed, "Tired, Kagome?"

"Why the hell does school start so early, and its only the first week! Tokyo High didn't start until eight-thirty." Kagome mumbled.

Ayame messed with Kagome's hair affectionately, "Don't worry, it's always harder for the humans."

Kagome was about to respond when the teacher came in, looking at the _very _short man, Kagome wasn't sure of this was a joke. When the teacher was speaking, Kagome's shock only multiplied, his voice was so.._squeaky_.

Catching Ayame's gaze, she gave her a quizzical look. Shrugging, Ayame began to take notes and soon enough, Kagome did the same.

-------------

Stepping into geometery, Kagome found that she was one of the first to arrive, and decided to take a seat near the back. Sitting down and pulling out her book, Kagome didn't notice Jiro sit down next to her.

"My, are we focused."

Kagome jumped at the sound of Jiro's voice, "Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Jiro asked.

"Just..pop up like that?"

Jiro smiled, "Its one of my many talents."

Kagome smiled, Jiro was cute. It was only her first week, but hey, she could do this flirting thing he was obviously trying to start. Leaning toward Jiro, Kagome asked, "Many talents huh? You don't seem so great."

Catching on, Jiro leaned in closer to Kagome and continued, "Ouch, that hurts. Well would you like a demonstration?"

"Well, it depends on the so-called talent."

"Well, there are the _many _talents. All of them I'd be happy to show you." Jiro added expectantly.

Kagome smiled, "I don't doubt that."

Jiro was about to respond when the teacher walked in. Smiling as their flirtation was cute short, Kagome turned her attention to the assignment he was giving them. Pulling out her agenda, she copied down the assignment and began to work the complex math problems. After what seemed like an eternity - and an intense headache later - the bell rang. Slipping her books into her bag, she was about to slip the bag over her shoulders when suddenly the bag was taken out of her hands.

"Can't have you humans breaking your backs under the weight of these books, can we? Especially the pretty ones." Jiro purred.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You don't even know where I'm going."

"Doesn't matter. I have a free period, and I'm going to McDonalds with some friends."

Kagome shrugged, "All right but I'm going to drawing, third floor other building."

"All the more reason for me to carry your bag." Jiro smiled.

----------------

Walking into the cafeteria, Kagome spotted Kouga and sat down next to him. Pulling out her lunch, she frowned when she realized she forgot to bring her usual bottle of water to drink. About to pull out her wallet to go buy one for herself, Kagome blinked when all of the sudden a one-dollar-bill was thrust in her face. Following the hand that held it, her gaze met with Kouga's.

"Go on, take it. It won't bite, I promise." Kouga chuckled.

Taking the dollar Kagome thanked Kouga and made her way to the vending machines. Shoving the dollar into the slot, Kagome waited impatiently for her water, she was so hungry! Kagome grabbed her drink and turned to head back to the table, not paying attention to where she was going - Kagome tripped over someone's backpack, and would've fallen to the ground had she not fell unto some sophmore's chest. How awkward.

Blushing, Kagome began to apologize.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." Jiro smirked.

Looking up from Jiro's chest, Kagome smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you often fall into some random person's arms?"

"Nah, they're usually someone I know."

Jiro smiled, "Ah, I see. But I have a hint for you," He leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "When you fall, at least make it look like an accident. Not like just then, that was plainly obvious that you wanted me to catch you." He slipped a piece of scrap paper into her hand, "Surprised?"

Kagome almost fell again, when Jiro walked away so abruptly. She hadn't realized they were standing so close, or that she was holding onto him for balance. Catching herself before she fell, she opened the crumpled paper - and her eyes widened at what she saw.

"He gave me his phone number?" She whispered.

Sitting down at her spot next to Kouga, she noticed his gaze travel to Jiro's phone number, still in her hand. He smirked, "Looks like someone got a phone num-_ber_." He sang.

Sango snatched the paper from her hands before she could react.

"Judging by the way you two were acting - I'd say Jiro had a thing for you." Kouga teased, "And you him."

Kagome shook her head, "I just met him this morning, his locker's next to mine."

Sango blanched, "Jiro? Jiro Kanzaki? Lucky, he's one of the hottest boys in school. I've personally had a little girl-crush on him since 8th grade."

Miroku jumped to his feet, and viciously grabbed Sango's hands, "Love, tell me it isn't so."

Yanking her hands back, Sango turned back to her lunch, "Stop it, Houshi."

"Love, how you wound me." Miroku proclaimed. Kagome shook her head as she watched his gaze travel to her backside, and soon - as expected - his hand followed.

"Houshi!" Sango yelled, "I swear to God, you never know when to quit!" The whole cafeteria was now watching with interest. By now, the entire school knew of Miroku's lecherous ways. Still, it never got old - everyone found it so entertaining, especially when he was slapped.

"You are such a pervert!" _Slap._ Yep, there it was.

Miroku held his hand to his redenning cheek, "Love, how can you be so cruel?"

Kagome chuckled at the now almost-familiar scene as the two continued to bicker. Taking back Jiro's phone number and programming it into her phone, Kagome turned to Kouga when a new face sat down at their table. It was a boy and he was tall, about the same height at Miroku and Kouga - Kagome guessed. He had silver-white hair with extremely cute puppy ears on thee top of his head that twitched every now and then. He wore maroon, labeling him a sophmore like the rest of them, save for Shippo. But none of that surprised Kagome, what surprised her were the boy's eyes, a bright amber she knew she'd seen before.

"InuYasha, so you're finally out of detention?" Kouga greeted him.

_So this is InuYasha Takeda._

"Yeah, no thanks to Kaede at all - the old hag has it in for me." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha, have you met Kagome?" Sango stepped in.

InuYasha nodded his head toward Kagome, and she smiled back in return.

"So, being that its our first friday during the school year, and that we survived the first week - what's going on tonight?" Ayame asked.

"Everyone come to my house for the night, my parents are out of town until monday." Kouga answered.

Kagome glanced down to her lunch, was she invited?

"Hey Kagome, what's your address? I'll give you a ride cause Kouga's house is extremely hard to find." Sango offered.

Smiling Kagome told Sango the address of her family's shrine.

"Hey, isn't that right by your house InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha nodded, "Yeah, right next door."

Sango clapped her hands in glee, "Great! Then InuYasha'll give you a ride to Kouga's, that way I can drop Kohaku off somewhere cause I know he'll need a ride. It'll be easier. You don't mind, do you InuYasha?"

InuYasha shook his head.

And that was that.

**END.**

**-------------**

kind of a filler, i know.

reviews welcome.


	3. New Neighbors

**High School Tragedies, Old And New**

_Summary:_

Shikon Academy. A very prestigious school only allowed to exceptional students. The best of the best. A school full of competition, gut wrenching, and pushing teachers and students alike. All this and the normal drama and stress of high school? Pick your friends wisely. It could cost you your life.

_Author's Note:_

I know, I know, another high school fanfic. But please, bear with me. I love a really good high school InuYasha fic. I decided to try it out for myself! I also would like a beta. If you're interested say it in your review, please.

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own InuYasha and Co. Shit, this sucks.

**High School Tragedies, Old and New**

**Chapter Three: New Neighbors**

Kagome had just finished packing her bag when she heard the doorbell ring. Already having a pretty good idea as to who it was, she called down to her mother that she'd be down in a minute. Checking herself in the mirror one more time - wearing dark jeans and an old gray Tokyo High Hurricanes Volleyball sweatshirt, Kagome tied her hair in a low poytail and swung it over her right shoulder.

"Kagome, your friends InuYasha and Miroku are here!" Ms. Higurashi yelled.

"I'm coming!"

Throwing her mascara and eyeliner back into her makeup bag and throwing that into her over night bag, she headed down the stairs. Kissing her mother on the cheek, Kagome slipped into her fliip-flops and made her way to the door with Miroku and InuYasha following.

"Bye Kagome!" Her mother called.

"Bye Mama!" Kagome responded before shutting the front door.

"So, Kagome," Miroku began, "Where was your dad? I thought for sure we'd get chewed out. I mean, two handsome guys taking out a hottie like you for an entire night-Kagome?"

Kagome didn't even feel the bag slip from her shoulder and barely registered the soft thump next to her signaling that her bag had fallen. It wasn't ann uncommon question, she just wasn't exactly prepared to answer it. Kagome had been hoping - _praying _- that her new friends wouldn't notice her lack of a father. But of course they would, I mean, what guys wouldn't notice when there was no intimidating loving father to warn them to keep their hands off their daughter and to be home by midnight?

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Snapping back to reality, Kagome bent down and picked up her bag that she had dropped and began walking towards InuYasha's car. Opening the door and slipping into the backseat Kagome called out,

"Aren't you coming?"

She just wasn't ready to address that abscence - she hoped they wouldn't ask again.

Sharing a look, Miroku and InuYasha shrugged and followed Kagome to the car.

------------------------

"Sango, love, you wound me."

Growling, Sango responded, "Houshi, if I ever catch you sneaking in my bag for my underwear ever again I swear to Buddha above that that will be the last thing you ever do. Now give me back my bra!"

Pouting, Miroku handed Sango back her bra.

"But Miroku, you do know that when a girl wears back lingerie it means that she wants to get laid." Kagome sang as Miroku's eyes lit up.

Flushed, Sango turned on Kagome, "Wha-what? That is so-"

"Is it true, love?" Miroku interuppted, grabbing her hands with such force that and dipping onto one knee - almost bringing Sango with him, "Come, love, let us be off to Kouga's room!" He exclaimed and attempted to pull Sango towards the bedrooms.

Yanking her hands away, Sango turned on Kagome, "You are so dead."

Squealing, Kagome turned and ran down the long hallway to the stairs with Sango hot on her heels. Storming down the stairs, Kagome ran into the living room and dived onto the couch and tried to use the body she had accidentally landed on as a barricade between her and Sango.

"Kagome, Sango, stop! What the hell are you two doing? There's plenty of me to go around, You'll just have to take turns. Or we could all go at it at once, I have no problem with that." Kouga interrupted with a smirk.

"Oh, please Kouga. You wish that's what we were after." Sango rolled her eyes. Giving Kagome the 'I'm watching you' gesture, Sango left the couch to sit with Ayame.

Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her back pocket, Kagome climbed off Kouga and sat more comfortably on the couch next to him. Glancing at the caller I.D. Kagome was pleasantly surprised to see it was her best friend from back in Tokyo.

Kagome answered, "Eri?"

"Kagome!" Eri yelled.

"Hey! What are you up to?"

"Well, we're all in Osaka!"

"What? No way! Until when?"

"Today and tomorrow. We leave on Sunday."

"Oh, well hang on a sec okay?" Setting the phone on her shoulder she turned back to Kouga, "Kouga I have like a humungus favor to ask you. Would you mind if a dew other people came to spend the night? They're my friends from Tokyo - they're only in town for the weekend." Kagome put on her best puppy-dog face as Kouga laughed.

"Yeah, sure Kagome. But then you're helping me clean this house on Sunday."

Kagome nodded excitedly, "Eri, I'm at my friend Kouga's for the night - but he said its all right if you guys come over!"

"All right! What's the address?"

Giving Eri the address and specfic directions and telling her where her spare set of car keys were so she was able to take Kagome's car, Kagome hopped up and made her way to the kitchen.

Right when she walked into the kitchen Kagome stopped and sniffed the air. What the hell was burning? Turning the corner toward the stove, she saw InuYasha making macaroni and cheese, or at least attempting to make macaroni and cheese.

Approaching him, Kagome asked, "Need some help?"

"Keh! No, I think I can cook macaroni and cheese." InuYasha grumbled, and began violently beating the food with a wooden spoon.

"Woah, woah, okay, okay stop!" Kagome said yanking the spoon from InuYasha's hands. "Okay, to stir you go like this." Kagome scooted next to him so she could be closer to the pan and began to stir the macaroni and cheese. "Now, hand me the milk." As InuYasha walked to the fridge, Kagome was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing and just how _good _he smelled.

"Here." InuYasha said and poured the milk into the pan, the action caused InuYasha to become significantly closer to Kagome and she couldn't think if anything but that simple fact. _What is going on? Pull yourself together, Kagome!_ "Aren't you going to stir?"

Hearing his voice, Kagome snapped back to reality, "Wha-what?"

"Stir. The milk?" InuYasha repeated.

"O-oh, yeah. Right." As Kagome stirred, InuYasha leaned against the stove, and Kagome could feel him watching her cook. Damn he smelled so _good_. "Um, hand me the knife - I need to cut the butter." Turning to face InuYasha she grabbed the blade of the knife on accident, feeling the blade slice her finger, Kagome winced and dropped the knife. "Ouch."

Chuckling, InuYasha grabbed her wrist, "Here let me see. You're a real klutz aren't you?"

Kagome knew she should answer, but she couldn't think of anything but the fact that InuYasha was holding her hand. Sort Of.

"Does it hurt?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked up and almost gasped. Those were the eyes that she had seen on her first day, in gym. That's where she'd seen them before! A pregnant silence fell between them as each were caught in the other's eyes, Kagome knew he recognized her just as she recognized him. Before she could really think, InuYasha had taken her finger and tenderly licked at the still-bleeding cut all the while never breaking eye contact. The slice immediately stopped bleeding, though Kagome didn't notice. By now InuYasha had dropped Kagome's hand and placed his own lightly on Kagome's waist, in response Kagome had placed her hands on his chest. Neither could remember when the limbs had gotten there, but not really caring, either. They were so close now, so close..and getting closer, they're lips were just about to touch. So close -

"Kagome, your friends are he-oh!" Sango burst into the kitchen and abruptly stopped at the sight.

Jumping at the sudden intrusion, both Kagome and InuYasha quickly stepped away from each other and avoided any eye contact.

Blushing profusely at Sango's knowing grin Kagome changed the subject, "Oh, all right. Tell then I'll be in in a minute."

Raising an eyebrow at Kagome, Sango just nodded and left.

Avoiding any contact with InuYasha, Kagome bent down and picked up the forgotten knife and rinsed it off in the sink.

"Cheesy isn't it?" She heard InuYasha ask.

"Excuse me?"

InuYasha pointed to the pan, "The macaroni is really cheesy. I think I got it from here, you can go to your friends."

Nodding, Kagome thanked him and walked out of the extremely awkward situation.

--------------------

The ringing of a phone shattered Kagome's peaceful sleep. Groaning, she willed the noise to stop. God, why wouldn't someone pick up their phone? She felt the person next to her stir, as well as most of the others. Finally the annoying noise had stopped, only to be replaced by the home's answering machine.

_"You have reached the Takami's, none are available to take your call at the moment so please leave a message and we'll get back to you."_

"Hi Kouga, its mom. Just calling in to check up on you - no need to call back. I assume everything's fine if the phone still works, I love you!" _Click. _

Opening her eyes, Kagome scanned the room. Rin, Kikyo, and Ayumi had fallen asleep on the couch in a tangle of legs and arms, Ginta in the chair above Kagome, Sango was asleep on her stomach, while Kagome had apparently fallen asleep on Kouga's thigh. Kouga slept next to Ayame, who was below the couch. She vaguely remembered Hakkaku falling asleep on the counter in the kitchen after body shots, and could see Yuka's sleeping form on the other side of the couch, along with Eri's head on Yuka's stomach. Miroku had fallen asleep on Sango's stomach with a sloppy grin plastered on his face. Kagome smiled, she wondered how long it would be before Sango gave into the lecher, it was obvious that she liked him just as much as he liked her. But someone was missing..InuYasha. Where was he? Scanning the room, she spotted no silver hair or cute dog ears. Now fully awake, Kagome carefully extracted herself from the mass of bodies to search for InuYasha. Still too sleepy to search out his aura, she simply wandered around the house, soon enough Kagome found herself back in the living room with the still-sleeping crowd. Frowning, Kagome stepped onto the back porch.

Stretching her arms over her head, Kagome arched her back until she felt the satisfactory 'pop' accompanying her yawn. Glancing around at Kouga's backyard, Kagome plopped down in a nearby chair. Looking back toward the house, Kagome's eyes traveled to the roof, staring at a figure there, Kagome's eyes widened at the flash of silver hair.

"InuYasha? InuYasha!" Kagome called as he looked down at her, "What are you doing?!"

And all of the sudden he was in front of her.

"Oh-hey. What were you doing up there?" Kagome asked as InuYasha sat down next to her.

InuYasha shrugged, "I don't sleep much. Plus, I like the view here."

Kagome smiled, "Aw, InuYasha likes to watch the run rise?"

InuYasha shot her a look, "Keh! I never said that."

"I personally like the sun set better." Kagome yawned, "So how good is this view?"

InuYasha stood up and motioned for Kagome to do the same. Obeying the silent command, Kagome reluctantly got out of her seat.

Holding out his hand, InuYasha asked, "Do you trust me?"

Looking at him quizically, Kagome raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" InuYasha repeated.

Kagome placed her hand in his, "Uh, yeah I guess.." Kagome gasped as InuYasha suddenly pulled her closer, her back to his chest. Sliding his left arm around her waist and still holding her hand in his right, Kagome bit back a scream as they were suddenly launched into the air. Clamping her eyes shut, Kagome tightened her grip on InuYasha's hand.

"You can open your eyes now."

Still reluctant, Kagome peeked one eye open. Seeing that she was, indeed, on the roof and not in midair - she opened her eyes ans squealed.

"Eh, woman! Ouch that hur-"

"Its beautiful!" Kagome gushed, "I absolutely LOVE it!"

Gaining her balance, Kagome let go of InuYasha's hand - a bit reluctantly, mind you - and carefully walked to the edge of the roof. Standing and seeing the view of the city, Kagome could only imagine how it would look at sunrise. Glancing back at InuYasha she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Perfect, isn't it?"

Smiling, Kagome turned back to the city, "Yeah it is."

**End.**

**------------------**

read and review!


End file.
